


A Day In The Life

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Taking Care Of Tim, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: Just a snapshot of how I imagine life with Tim might play out.





	A Day In The Life

The blistering hot sun was beating down on the patio, it's silvery light bouncing off the calm, glassy surface of the pool which was in front of where Tim and I sat having lunch, shaded by a huge parasol. My complexion was not conducive to any sort of exposure to the sun so I was more than content to be out of the heat. Besides, I loved to be right by Tim's side, wherever that may be. All I wanted was to take care of him and make sure that he had everything he needed. 

As I topped up his iced tea he flashed me the beautiful smile that he reserved just for me. It was so infectious that I couldn't help but return it. I squeezed his free hand and laced our fingers together before Tim raised our joined hands to his face to brush his lips over my knuckles. This always made me swoon, even after all this time. The fact that Tim was a proper old fashioned gentleman was one of the things I loved most about him and the effect had never lessened since we'd gotten together. 

“That was so delicious darling,”

Tim purred as he sat down his fork and took a sip of his drink,

“A little like you!”

He finished with a cheeky wink. I giggled at his compliment. Tim grinned, loving how he made me laugh. The love I felt for him roared inside me like wildfire and every day, simple gestures like this made it grow exponentially.

“I'm not just a pretty face,”

I teased, happiness pouring out of my smile as I looked at him sitting next to me, still so handsome. His beautiful lips quirked in a smile as he replied,

“I know all about that, my little kitten…”

He raised an eyebrow and I bit my lip. There was something inexplicable about Tim's eyebrows. They were so expressive and unusual and the way the right one arched never failed to cause a thrill of desire to run the length of my spine. 

I leaned forward and kissed Tim, my eyes fluttering closed as he opened his mouth to me, his silvery beard whispering lightly against my skin. I could taste remnants of iced tea as we kissed deeply, Tim's tongue like velvet as it caressed my own. Pulling back, I rested my forehead against Tim's and gazed at him, his beautiful green eyes twinkling back at me. 

“I love you,”

I murmured,

“So much, Tim.”

“I love you too darling. More every day,”

He replied, kissing me again, his hand cupping my face. Tim's hands were warm and comforting, his touch never failing to set fire to my skin. 

I drew back from Tim and stood up.

“I'll just clear these away. Won't be a moment,”

I told him as I set all the dishes and cutlery onto the tray at the end of the table. Tim's expression was tinged with a little sadness.

“Darling, I wish you didn't have to do all of this for me. I should be doing it for you,”

He said, his normally unctuous-sounding baritone tainted by melancholy.

“Honey, I don't mind at all,”

I told him, resting my hands on his shoulders,

“Being with you is more than enough of a reward.”

“But…”

Tim began.

“But nothing,”

I said in a soothing voice. I was used to Tim's protestations by now and it made my heart hurt a little that he felt helpless. I never let him see that though. I was more than happy to get to take care of him. 

“Come on, let's go,”

I said, and I picked up the tray and headed inside, Tim following on behind me.

I went to the kitchen and put all the dishes in the dishwasher before turning it on, then I joined Tim in the lounge. He smiled as I walked through the door.

“Could you help me into my chair darling?”

He asked. I crossed the room to him and crouched down so that he could put his arm around my shoulder for balance. My other arm went around his back to support his weight. He shuffled slowly towards the chair and I lowered him into the soft padded cushions. Tim let out a sigh. 

“That gets really uncomfortable after a while,”

Tim said as I wheeled his chair into the corner of the room. He reached for me as I passed by, intending to head for the sofa. I stopped as he grasped my hand.

“Come sit in my lap,”

Tim purred. The first time Tim had said that I had panicked, terrified that I would hurt him. It turned out that he was a lot less frail than I had imagined. As long as I was gentle it was perfectly fine. 

I smiled and carefully settled on his lap, my knees either side of his hips. I loosely circled my arms around his shoulders.

“Do you know how much I love to watch you walk?”

Tim said with a smirk, his hands gripping my hips.

“You dirty old man!”

I replied in mock offence, my mouth open. Tim chuckled deeply and it shot straight between my legs. 

“Daddy knows that you love it,”

He remarked, a smug smile on his lips as my expression told him that it was the truth. 

Tim slid his hands up my back, pressing me closer to him before he captured my lips in a searing kiss. I could easily get drunk on his kisses. They consumed me and I didn't want it to be any other way. Sometimes they were soft and tender and sometimes they were bursting with passionate desire. 

“You make Daddy so horny, little kitten,”

Tim whispered against my lips, his statement backed up by the press of his cock against my thigh. I smirked.

“Would Daddy like it if his little kitten sucked his cock?”

I said in a sultry voice as I drew back to watch his expression. It was worth it. Tim's eyes widened as they darkened with sudden desire. He groaned deeply as I rolled my hips over his hardening cock. After taking a deep breath to calm himself, Tim croaked,

“Daddy would like that very much, little kitten…”

I slid out of Tim's lap and settled myself on my knees between his legs. Looking up at him, I unbuckled his belt and undid his fly. Tim sucked in air through his teeth as he felt my hand close around him to take out his throbbing cock. I bit my lip as Tim stared down at me, his eyes dancing with the heat of desire. 

I began to work my hand along his impressive length and Tim's eyelids closed in pleasure, his breathing deep and heavy. 

“Kitten that feels so good….”

Tim groaned quietly between breaths.

“Please, Daddy needs to you to... uuugghh!”

I cut Tim off by closing my mouth around his hot hard length, swirling my tongue around the head. I held the base in my hand as I slid my open mouth up and down the length. I went down until he hit the back of my throat and tears pricked my eyes. I drew back again, savouring the taste of his arousal as I sucked on his head, running my tongue around the ridge. Tim's breaths began to transition into pants as I took him in again and when I gently massaged his balls, he let loose a groan, his hips thrusting. He threaded his fingers in my hair, his hand gradually tightening as he came closer to the edge. 

My mouth met my fist in the middle of Tim's cock as I worked him firmly with both. I could feel his thighs tense and release as his arousal began it's final wave of sensations before it peaked and Tim exploded in my mouth with a groan, my breath catching slightly as he tightened his hand around the fistful of hair he had been gripping. I swallowed it all, using my finger to gather up a trickle which had escaped from the corner of my mouth. 

I cleaned Tim up and tucked him back into his boxers before fastening his pants and his belt. I sat back in his lap, watching his face as he smiled lazily at me. He placed his hands on either side of my face, gazing at me with such emotion. He brought my head to his and he kissed my swollen lips tenderly in a wordless thank you. 

“You're so good to me,”

Tim murmured, his hands sliding down to clasp around my waist.

“It's what I'm here for, honey. To make you happy,”

I replied truthfully as I stroked the hair away from his forehead. My sole purpose in life was to make sure that Tim was content and that he had everything he could possibly need. And to make sure that he knew how much I loved him. 

“Well, you're excelling in that department,”

He told me, giving me a chaste kiss,

“It's been a long time since I've been this happy. My only wish is that you're happy too.”

I smiled, thinking about how this was the happiest I'd ever felt. I loved Tim with all of me, with every fibre of my being. My desire for him was always simmering just below the surface and it didn't take much effort on Tim's part to entice it out. A simple caress, a few words in that sinful voice or even a deep chuckle were all catalysts and Tim was a master of knowing which to use and when. Even with his limitations he still knew how to coax the maximum amount of pleasure from me. 

“Without a doubt, I've never been so happy,”

I told Tim, my eyes shining as a lump formed in my throat, my eyes becoming glassy.

“Don't cry kitten,”

Tim purred softly,

“I don't like it when you cry.”

“They're happy tears!”

I laughed, as they finally spilled. Tim wiped them away with his thumbs before kissing me gently. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close. I buried my face in his neck, pressing my lips to his heated skin, still sniffling. 

I sat back up after composing myself, feeling so at peace encircled in Tim's protective embrace. 

“Why don't we go out for dinner tonight?”

Tim said, his thumbs gently rubbing the small of my back,

“You do so much around here. I think you should have a night off.”

“That sounds like a plan,”

I replied. Tim didn't really go out too much these days. He preferred his home comforts so I was pleased that he wanted to make an effort tonight. 

“What do you fancy?”

Tim asked. I smirked, and Tim grinned widely. 

“To eat!”

He added. My smirk grew. Tim chuckled in spite of himself. 

“Kitten, you are so naughty!”

I laughed at this, capturing Tim's lips in a kiss. He let out a tiny whimper as my tongue softly caressed his, the sensation making his head spin.

“We could always order takeout…”

Tim said quietly as he drew back, raising an eyebrow.

“Let's go out,”

I said,

“It'll make a nice change.”

“Your wish is my command,”

Tim replied, pecking my lips again. 

“Okay. Why don't you book us a table at the nice little Italian place?”

I suggested.

“How does the patio sound? We could watch the sunset…”

“Perfect,”

I said. Tim and I had been to this restaurant a few times in the past. It was where Tim had taken me on our first date, so it was pretty special. The patio overlooked the whole of LA and the view of the sunset was so romantic and picturesque. 

Tim reserved a table for 7pm and then he called his driver to let him know we'd need a ride. Helping Tim back into his chair we then took the elevator upstairs to take a shower. 

I helped Tim to undress in the bathroom and got him seated in his little shower chair. I switched on the spray and Tim motioned for me to join him. I undressed and stepped into the large shower stall and I squeezed some coconut shampoo onto my hands before lathering Tim's hair with it. I massaged his scalp and he closed his eyes, surrendering to the relaxing effects of my fingers. 

“That feels so good kitten,”

He purred, his eyes closed, a sigh escaping his lips. I smiled before rinsing off the soap. 

I moved around to his front and I soaped him up, allowing the water to cascade down his shoulders and his torso, down onto his legs, washing away the bubbles to leave his wet skin glistening.

There were beads of water trapped in his beard and on his mustache and droplets ran in rivulets down his face after dripping off of his hair. He looked so sexy all wet and squeaky clean. Tim pulled me to him for a kiss, his hands sliding slickly over my skin as they roamed my body. 

I poured some shower gel into Tim's hands so that he could spread the soapy suds on my skin before smoothing it off again as it was rinsed away. 

Tim spent an inordinate amount of time on my breasts and I closed my eyes as he massaged and kneaded the sensitive flesh. It was increasing my desire but I knew I'd have to contain myself until we got back. 

“Daddy, we're going to miss our reservation if you keep going…”

I let loose a moan as Tim surreptitiously ran his thumb over one nipple and it pebbled instantly under his skillful touch.

“Come on Daddy,”

I pleaded,

“I'm really looking forward to this. I promise your little kitten will play later,”

Tim ceased his ministrations, his hand still grasping my breast. 

“The things you do to me babygirl,”

Tim sighed as though he was a man resigned to a terrible fate. 

“Okay, fine.”

Tim pouted, his eyes on the wet tiled floor. 

“Don't be like that Daddy,”

I cooed.

“You know it will be worth the wait…”

I raised an eyebrow before tipping his head up to mine and kissing him senseless. 

“This doesn't help matters you know!”

Tim remarked as he panted softly. I just chuckled. Tim shook his head in mock annoyance.

I finished rinsing off and I tied a robe around myself before helping Tim out of the stall. I sat him on the end of the bed on a towel and I began to dry him.

“I have to say darling, I very much enjoy it when you dry me off,”

Tim rumbled as I rubbed his arms, one at a time. He traced his fingertips from my neck, down to my collarbone and between my breasts where my robe opened in a vee. I rolled my eyes as it was difficult to towel him dry when he was moving around. 

“Mr Curry, you are a nuisance!”

I chided him and he chuckled in response. He sighed heavily before replying,

“And I thought you loved Daddy's touch…”

“I do, just not when I'm trying to dry you,”

I explained patiently. Tim huffed a sigh. He was so petulant when he didn't get what he wanted. I was surprised at my restraint if I'm honest. However I was looking forward to Tim taking me out. The restaurant had the best food and we hadn't been on a date for so long 

Finally getting Tim dried off, I helped him dress and he looked stunning in his blue pinstriped suit with matching vest. Tim rested his hands on my hips as I did the Windsor knot with his tie. I popped on his silver tie clip which was engraved with tiny peonies. It was a gift from me for our one year anniversary and peonies were among Tim's favourite flowers. I patted it and smoothed down his tie. 

“You look so handsome Tim,”

I gushed as I stepped back to look at him. 

“Thank you darling. You, are looking resplendent as ever,”

He replied smoothly. 

“I'm still wearing a robe!”

I replied, giggling.

“What does that have to do with anything?!”

Tim asked,

“To me, you always look wonderful.”

He was such a charmer. I felt my cheeks flush. I could never get used to how Tim saw me. 

“Will you be okay in here while I get ready?”

I asked. Tim assured me he'd be fine as he put on his matching peony cufflinks. I went next door and sat at the vanity to do my hair and makeup before slipping on my midnight blue satin dress. It was form fitting and sat a few inches above my knee. I almost never wore heels but I would tonight. I wanted to look good. Tim was always worth the effort. Giving myself a once over in the mirror, I nodded and headed back to our room. 

“What do you think?”

I asked Tim, who was gaping at me. 

“Darling, we really need to get out more. You look stunning,”

He told me sincerely. He held out his hand and I crossed the floor to him. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles and my heart thumped in my chest. He brought my hand to his chest and covered it with both his own as he looked at me with admiration.

“Thank you honey,”

I replied and I swooped down to kiss him. 

Drawing back, I rubbed the lipstick off his mouth with my thumb as I chuckled softly. Tim looked so adorable I could just squeeze him but I resisted. 

“Ready?”

He asked.

“Ready,”

I said as I gathered my bag and my wrap. Tim led the way to the elevator and he checked his watch. We rode down to the garage where our car was waiting. 

The driver greeted us and helped Tim into the back seat as I got in at the other side. Tim grasped my hand in his, an absent minded smile on his face. We sat in comfortable silence, listening to the soft sounds of Chopín emanating from the speakers. 

“I can't wait to see the sunset again. I remember the first time we saw it from here. It was just so beautiful, it took my breath away.”

Tim squeezed my hand, smiling as he remembered thinking that the view had nothing on me, although he never said it aloud. 

“Looks like we're here,”

He said as I felt the car come to a stop.

I got out as the driver helped Tim back into his chair after retrieving it from the boot. He tipped his hat and drove off to park up. Tim took my hand as we were met by the doorman who gestured to where the maître d’ was. 

“Good to see you again Mr Curry, Miss. Follow me please,”

he said as he wound his way through the restaurant to the patio outside and showed us to our table. They had already taken away a seat so that Tim could remain in his chair, which was nice. 

“Shall we get a bottle of white?”

Tim asked as he looked over the wine list. 

“Sure. I'm know what I'm gonna order so that will be fine,”

I told him. Tim placed the order with the waiter who was standing by our table and then he turned his attention to the menu.

After ordering, Tim and I chatted while sipping our wine. 

“It's such a lovely evening,”

Tim said, taking my hand and squeezing it gently. 

“The colours are really something,”

I replied as I gazed out over LA. The sky was painted with pink and red and the orange sun looked as though it were aflame as it slowly sunk down to kiss the horizon. 

Tim and I sat transfixed at the sight until the sun disappeared completely and the sky turned indigo before fading to an inky black with only the faintest twinkles of the stars. There were too many lights all over the city to be able to see them properly but the North Star shone like a diamond nonetheless, a shimmering halo around it's edge. 

Just then, our starters were served and we turned our attentions to our plates. 

“Buon appetito!”

The waiter said as he turned to leave. Tim thanked him and picked up his fork.

Our food was delicious and we both settled back in our chairs after we had finished. I sipped my wine, a feeling of contentment surrounding me. Tim looked at me intently until I began to get a little uncomfortable. 

“What?”

I asked him. He had a ghost of a smile on his lips.

“You're so beautiful darling,”

He said simply, his hand coming to gently rest on my thigh. The heat of Tim's hand against my bare skin was sending sparks to the pit of my stomach as my cheeks flushed at his compliment. I could never get used to how much Tim made me feel so good about myself. 

“Do you have a permit for that charm?!”

I said, a mischievous smile gracing my features. Tim chuckled softly which was not helping the desire threatening to implode inside me. 

“You can't just take a compliment can you?”

Tim asked.

“I'm sorry. Thank you,”

I said quietly, placing my hand on top of his, my thumb grazing his knuckles.

“There's no need to apologise my darling. Believe me when I say that you're so worthy of it all,”

I smiled bashfully, my eyes fixed on our joined hands. Tim removed his hand and cupped my face before leaning in for a kiss. His soft lips felt divine against my own and I had a sudden desire to get the check and go home. Leaning back, Tim smiled at me again, his gorgeous green eyes twinkling in the moonlight. He looked so very debonair tonight and I took great pride in the fact that he was mine. 

It was true that we always got more than a few disapproving glances wherever we went from judgemental people who obviously had opinions galore about the fact Tim was twice my age and tonight was no different. I didn't let them get to me. All that mattered was how Tim and I felt. And I have to admit that it felt pretty good to kiss Tim in front of them all. Hopefully they were all suitably scandalised. 

Tim asked a passing waiter for our check and we finished up our wine. 

“It's been lovely to have a change of scenery tonight,”

I told Tim as I set my empty glass down.

“I've really had a good time.”

“I'm glad darling,”

Tim replied, each syllable lovingly caressed by that deep baritone. 

The waiter appeared with the check and after Tim settled up, he asked if our driver could be notified that we were ready to leave. 

“It'd be my pleasure,”

He assured us before he bowed and scurried off. 

The ride home was short and with it being such a mild night, Tim suggested that we take a walk in the garden before we headed back to the house. 

We walked along the winding path, past swathes of beautiful green foliage, the lamps casting light on the rainbow of colours of the flowers that surrounded us. Lillies, peonies, roses and every other flower you could imagine burst from every corner of the garden as we made our way to the little bench in front of the fountain. I sat down with Tim stopping his chair beside me 

The peaceful and comforting sound of the water trickling and flowing in the fountain was so calming and we sat in silence for a while, hands joined as we watched the water dance in the brilliance of the spotlights.

Before I had met Tim, this sort of thing only happened in movies. While our life was far from perfect, it was as close as we could get and I had fallen in love with Tim's garden the first time he had taken me here. It was so beautiful and the fact that Tim had built it all made it so much more sentimental. Now though, he employed people to tend to it all year round and it was simply spectacular. 

“This is my favourite place,”

I told Tim quietly,

“It's so peaceful and soothing.”

Tim turned to look at me and he smiled,

“It's a great spot to get away from everything. To give yourself some time away from the hustle and bustle of the city.”

“I'm so impressed that you planned and built all of this on your own,”

I told Tim.

“I had some help,”

He replied, smiling.

“It was my father who inspired me to do it. This was such a big part of my childhood. When he was away on ships, I used to sit in the one he built with his own hands for hours at a time, just to feel close to him.”

Tim's face was marred with sadness as he remembered his father. 

“I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to upset you,”

I said as I put a comforting hand on his arm. 

“You haven't upset me,”

Tim said softly,

“It's nice to think of him and all he did for us. I really built this in testament to him,”

He admitted. I squeezed his arm.

“I didn't know him but I bet he'd be impressed with this. It's fantastic.”

“I think he would have been too,”

Tim finished wistfully. He placed his hand over mine. 

“Let's get inside,”

He suggested after a few minutes of contemplation. 

“Do you want a drink or anything?”

I asked Tim as we entered the bedroom. 

“No darling, I'm fine. I've got water to take with my pills,”

He called as he made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth after removing his cufflinks and tie pin and placing them back in their boxes. 

I sat in the wing backed chair by the window as I waited for Tim to return. I'd had such a good time tonight and I felt happiness swell inside me at the thought that this was actually my life. Getting to spend it with the man I loved with all my heart and who loved me just as much was a dream come true. 

Tim came back to the bedroom and I could smell the lovely minty scent of his toothpaste. 

“It's quite mild tonight,”

Tim began as he moved his chair to the side of the bed. 

“I don't think I'll need pyjamas.”

“As long as you won't be cold,”

I said as I walked over to get him out of his suit. 

“Once I'm snuggled up with you, I'm sure I'll be fine,”

He replied smoothly making me smile. 

Once I had stripped Tim to his underwear, I helped him into bed, propping him upright with his pillows at his back. 

“Thank you darling,”

He purred as he settled himself.

“You're welcome,”

I said and I leaned forward to kiss him softly. 

After brushing my teeth, I I brought out some pyjamas to change into. 

“You won't need those…”

Tim said suggestively,

“Not right now anyway,”

He continued as he looked at me with hunger. I smirked.

“Is that right?”

I asked coyly as I joined him in bed like a cat after removing my dress. 

“You know that Daddy's always right,”

He said matter-of-factly as he drew me in for a kiss. 

As our tongues tangled sensually, I slid my hand down to Tim's crotch and I moaned quietly when I felt his cock standing to attention. I palmed him through his shorts, eliciting delicious groans from Tim's mouth. Tim left my mouth to nuzzle my neck before placing hot wet kisses down the column of my throat. I gripped his bicep as the feeling of his beard against my sensitive skin made the already dizzying sensations even more potent. I closed my eyes, sighing with pleasure as Tim explored the expanse of my skin with his marauding mouth.

Tim dragged his tongue up from the base of my throat to my ear where he nibbled my lobe gently, causing me to gasp at the pleasurable pain. Putting his lips next to my ear, he purred,

“Make love to me darling,”

His deep and sinful voice travelled down inside me, ferociously igniting the flames of arousal in my belly with every caress. Tim licked the shell of my ear and I gripped his luscious curls for purchase. 

He claimed my lips once more in a mind-blowing kiss, his hands gravitating to my breasts, revelling in the feeling of my pebbled nipples under the lace against his palms. He reached around and removed my bra, tossing it away before bending his head to suck on my nipple, flicking his tongue sporadically, each one causing my hips to jerk. 

I moved over Tim and removed his boxers, turning down the sheets which covered him. His hot, hard cock was glistening under the light of the lamp with the pearly pre-cum covering his head. Tim looked so ready for me. I removed my panties and he stared unashamedly as my smooth young pussy was revealed to him. He let out a groan at the sight of me, his mouth watering at the thought of all that wet and hot heat which would sheath him so snugly. His cock twitched as I took it in hand, positioning my hips over him. 

Tim gripped the sheets, his hands balled into fists as I sat down on his cock, taking him in inch by excruciating inch until he was seated fully inside me. I closed my eyes, my mouth open as I got used to the familiar feeling of us becoming one. 

Tim placed his hands on my hips as I began to roll them gently, making sure to drag my walls along the entire length of him. Tim's breath stuttered as the velvet heat enclosed him, smoothly stroking his cock with each thrust of my hips. He groaned deep in his throat as I picked up the pace just a little. I breathed in time with my hips, revelling in the melding of Tim's pelvis against my own. I couldn't contain a groan as Tim reached that special place inside me for the first time. 

I gripped his shoulders firmly for purchase as I quickened my hips again. The slick slide of Tim inside me was making it difficult to breathe evenly and now I was able only to pant as the sensations threatened to consume me at any moment. Tim laid against the pillows, his breathing shallow as I stroked his throbbing cock, my tingling pussy becoming wetter with every thrust. 

“Little kitten, Daddy's close,”

Tim breathed amidst increasingly louder groans from his parted lips. I quickened my hips a little more, each jerk causing me to cry out as I reached the edge. My fingers digging into Tim's shoulders, I thrust hard as I felt the final strokes take me all the way before I cried out as I forced my hips against Tim's, my orgasm cascading over me in waves of pure pleasure. 

That final thrust and the sound of my pleasurable moans in Tim's ears was more than enough to finish him off and he thrust his hips upto mine, a drawn out groan escaping him as his climax consumed him. 

Tim moved his hips gently until he had spent himself fully before he let out a sigh of relief, collapsing onto his pillows. I grinned down at him, the afterglow of my orgasm making my cheeks flushed. Tim returned my smile, pulling me down to kiss me softly. 

“I love you darling. So much,”

He whispered into the silence of the bedroom as he interlaced our fingers.

“And I love you Tim, more than you'll ever know…”

I trailed off, pecking little chaste kisses all over his sensuous lips, before giving him an Eskimo kiss as I giggled quietly. I slid off of Tim, whimpering as he slid out of me and he wrapped his arms around me, snuggling into me from behind. He tucked his head into my neck, breathing in my scent as he squeezed me tight. I reached up and turned out the light.

“Goodnight darling,”

Tim whispered into my ear.

“Goodnight Tim,”

I replied feeling safe and warm within Tim's embrace as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
